the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Katarina
Katarina is a former student leader and member of the Animalian military students an ally of the Fox Junta and the Animalian Patriotic Front. Appearence She is an anthropomorphic Coyote who is said to be more of a revolutionary leader than Tatyana or Gulnara or even her friend Keteran but her clothing is also partially worn by female guards at Majlinka as well as the Estonian vixen Maarja and the Serbian vixen Mirjana, Katarina wears a white blouse, a blue knee length skirt, a blue jacket, black leather gloves, standard coloured tights and high heels. Personality Whilst Keteran has a high sense of honour Katarina has a rather high sense of dignity which is diminished at the end of the dictatorship when she is humiliated. But before her humiliation she loves to humiliate enemies and alongside Daria, Nadezhda, Nina, Olga and Aliya as well as Tatyana, Gulnara and Keteran is very skilled at organization organizing kidnapping squads which target female collaborators of the Animalian Junta. As a result she is strongly misogynistic and a little bit misandric. She is also fiercely loyal to Tatyana and the others and like Nadezhda reveres the Fox Junta's main leaders which include Roberto, Enver, Krikor and many others but also has great respect for the Junta children which is the reason why Tatyana and Natalya (the Junta vixen not the revolutionary) are very good friends. Katarina's humiliation also carries to cowards believing cowards to be traitors and though she does not believe in execution she punishes offenders depending on the offence so if it is being cowardly then they are often subject to humiliation as are the Junta's collaborators. Nonetheless she is relatively accepting of her arrest and defeat. Role Katarina serves under the A.M.S for the whole of the dictatorship or rather when it is active until the Animalian Civil War or in the Junta's last days when she and the other members are captured by the Junta and the A.M.S is proscribed. Whilst Tatyana and Gulnara are sent to be humiliated and Keteran is thrown in prison Katarina is the only leader to be humiliated on her own, when she is put into the captivity of two Junta collaborators she is ordered to strip to her tights and takes off her shoes before being tied up and gagged. Katarina is also humiliated for the duration of her time in captivity by both females and males, at one point one of the Junta collaborators forces water down her throat and because she is unable to get free her captors watch as Katarina soils herself, then they proceed to beat and kick her but there are considerations to make her a slave which never happen so her humiliations continue until her captors tire of her and leave her to be dealt with by the A.P.F who release her from prison alongside other members of the A.M.S. Alongside the rest of the military students she is rehabilitated and considered a freedom fighter. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dogs Category:Prisoners Category:Heroes